The Three Stooges' Second Act
The Three Stooges' Second Act (promoted as The Three Stooges Two)' '''is an American slapstick comedy film which is a follow-up to the 2012's ''The Three Stooges. The film is directed by Peter Farrelly and Bobby Farrelly, who directed the first film. The film is set for a release on Friday the 13th, similar to the first film, and will be released by 20th Century Studios and produced by C3 Entertainment. The film will be presented in a 2.40:1 aspect ratio, credited as Cinemascope in the opening logo, unlike the first film that was shown in 1.85:1. In the film, the Stooges travel to a city called Metropole (which is based around the 1934-1946 era of the original shorts) to put on a routine act. In the following act of the story, its two antagonists are on the verge of ransom. Plot Five years after their success in raising money for the new orphanage, the Stooges, the nuns and the orphans are at a funeral for Sister Ricarda. After the funeral, they return to the orphanage and spa. As they get to the door, the Stooges found out they had left their handmade tombstone (which is a rock with Sister Ricarda's name carved in it), as it was Curly's fault he forgot to bring it. Later, the Stooges practice on their routines for their comedy act for when they get hired by the many clubs they had mailed to. Mother Superior comes in to give the boys a letter from their old friend Teddy, who had written that he has heard about their routine business. He has heard of a city called Metropole, that is located outside California, much to their excitement. The Stooges give an announcement that they will leave the orphanage, move to a new town and show their act to Towne City. Asking them how they will get there, they introduce them to their new car; a 1933 Chrysler Imperial without a roof, which was taken from a nearby dump. Before they leave, Curly asks them to take care of Nippy, as he can't come with them. They now drive off and say their goodbyes. Arriving to Metropole, the Stooges set out to find a place to reside before auditioning. Elsewhere, head of Star Press, Marvin Bigshot is distraught on its rival Daily News in beating them to the punch on getting the story of the recent heist by "Dirty Hands" McGee and his sidekick Mikey, so he hires intern Ima Greatwin to get the story on McGee. As Ima leaves his office, she forgot her pen and notepad. Returning to get it, she finds Bigshot gone. Meanwhile, the Stooges arrive in the town's local club Cast * Chris Diamantpoulos as Moe; the short-tempered leader of the Stooges. * Sean Hayes as Larry; the shy and calm member of the Stooges. * Will Sasso as Curly; the dim-witted but kind-hearted member of the Stooges. * Andy García as "Dirty Hands" McGee; a con artist who plots on kidnapping M.I.A. Bigshot for ransom. * Rob Riggle as Mikey; McGee's partner. * Nicole Kidman as Ms. Ima Greatwin; reporter of Star Press. * Alfred Molina as Marvin Ivan Anderson "M.I.A." Bigshot, the head of the newspaper company Star Press. * Eric Stonestreet as Officer Kelly; well-known cop in Metropole. ** Maurice LaMarche provides the voice. * Julie Andrews as Mrs. Needlemyer; owner of the Metropole theater. Cameos include Benedict Cumberbatch and Jack Black as Bud Abbott and Lou Costello in one scene where the duo gives the Stooges directions, Chrissy Metz as June; Characters from the first film include Jane Lynch as Mother Superior, Jennifer Hudson as Sister Rosemary, Kate Upton as Sister Bernice, and Larry David as Sister Mary-Mengele. Production TBA Cultural references to other Stooges media * During the entire movie, the Stooges wear new clothes, that resemble the clothes they had worn from the original shorts Dizzy Doctors and From Nurse to Worse. * During the first act at the Sisters of Mercy Orphanage and Spa, the Stooges practice their routines which consist of: ** "Slowly I Turn" from Gents Without Cents. ** "Enchanted, Enraptured, Embalmed" from Half-Wits Holiday. ** "The toughest men from the state of... Texas!" from the 1949 ABC pilot with Shemp and The New 3 Stooges with Curly-Joe. * The town shown the rest of the film is named Metropole. The name Metropole originates from a business called "Metropole Flower Shop", shown at the beginning of The Sitter Downers. * When the Stooges arrive to Metropole for the first time, they start off by taking up residence. The first place they go to is at an apartment, whereas they discover that it can rent by the hour; referencing a scene from G. I. Wanna Home. * Star Press makes an appearance in the film while it was only mentioned in Crash Goes the Hash. Its rival company Daily News appears in the aforementioned short, but is only mentioned in the film. Category:The Three Stooges Category:American comedy films Category:American films Category:American sequel films Category:Films directed by the Farrelly brothers Category:C3 Entertainment films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Mystery films Category:Slapstick films Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas